<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mind Palace by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674899">Mind Palace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh'>Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brainy’s corruption [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, It’s been six years and this wasn’t what Kara wanted their first meeting to be like, but she can’t complain, corrupted brainy, kara goes into Brainy’s AI, one when Brainy gets locked away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara comes up with an idea to save Querl. She enters Querl’s mind palace. She hopes it works but if it doesn’t they both know they have to keep fighting. (The one where corrupted Brainy lives but is married to Kara and they have a daughter)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Alex Danvers, Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luther, Kara Danvers &amp; Querl Dox, Kara Danvers/Querl Dox, Len Luther &amp; Alex Danvers, Querl Dox &amp; Alex Danvers, Querl Dox &amp; Lena Luther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brainy’s corruption [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mind Palace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you think it'd possible to go inside of Brainy's AI?" Kara asked, catching Alex off guard. Alex blinked and turned to look at her sister, hoping she wasn't serious. Kara was.</p><p>"Why would you want to do that?" Alex asked instead of answering. She had an inkling of why Kara wanted to know, she just needed Kara to confirm it.</p><p>"I've been thinking," Kara started, wringing her fingers together. Alex quirked an eyebrow and waited for Kara to finish her thought. "You remember how Brainy went into my mind to help me? When I was in that coma? I was wondering if I could do that same."</p><p>"I don't know," Alex said, looking down as she thought. "It'd be dangerous and I wouldn't know how we would do it."</p><p>A month later, Kara found herself standing in front of Querl.</p><p>"What are you planning?" Querl asked as he watched Lena and Alex intently.</p><p>"Nothing you need concern yourself with," Lena answered, hooking a wire to the heart monitor.</p><p>Silence fell as they worked, wanting to make sure everything was working properly. When Alex and Lena were satisfied with everything, they instructed Kara and Querl to lay on the bed.</p><p>Kara does, but Querl stands there with his arms crossed and scoffs. "I'd rather not. I have an feeling on what you're doing, and I have to say that it's not going to work."</p><p>Alex hands still as she attaches a bunch of wires on Kara. She shot him a glare before continuing. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way, Brainy. But either way, this is going to happen."</p><p>Shaking his head, he follows suit and allows Lena to do whatever she needs to do.</p><p>"If there's any sign that you're in trouble, we're pulling you out," Lena reminded Kara. She only nods and soon she's sleeping.</p><p>When she wakes up, she finds herself in a dark room.</p><p>She looks around but doesn't see anything. She's tempted to call out to Querl, but quickly changes her mind. She's not sure if both corrupted Querl and her Querl will be around.</p><p>Instead, she started walking, unsure where her destination wa. But she'll figure it out, she always does.</p><p>As she walks, the dark room slowly gets lighter, and soon it's too bright that she has to squint to see.</p><p>Once her eyes adjusted, she noticed that it was a collage of Querl's childhood. She watched as a young Querl laughed as he ran from someone that Kara could see was his father.</p><p>Watched as he cried over something his mother had said. She watched the day Querl's mother bottled the planet filled with snow. Watched as he was forced to have the inhibitors on.</p><p>The day he broke from his parents and joined the Legionnaires.</p><p>Kara smiles softly as she noticed the majority of his memories consisted of her. Taking a deep breath, she ignored everything.</p><p>And as much as Kara wanted to stay and learn about Querl, she couldn't. She had more important things to do.</p><p>The further she walked in the room full of memories, the darker the room became. She had a feeling she was close, and she was right.</p><p>In the far corner of the dark room, she saw someone curled up on the floor. "Brainy?" she whispered, and watched as Querl snapped him head up to see her</p><p>"Kara?" he asked, confused. The confusion turned into horror and he quickly stood and hurried towards her. He cupped her face and Kara leaned into his touch, as if nothing has changed.</p><p>Querl's shoulders relaxed, but soon tender look harden and Querl shook his head. "You shouldn't be here," he hissed, "you need to leave before <em>he</em> finds you."</p><p>"So he is here," Kara stated. She shook her head, now's not the time. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Fine as I can be I guess," Querl answered, rubbing his face. "I'm just tired of fighting. What are you doing here anyways?"</p><p>"I was hoping to do the same thing you did to wake me up," Kara said with a sigh. "But I didn't think it'd actually work. And now that I'm here, I don't know what to do."</p><p>"The fact that you came means a lot Kara. How's...how long has it been?"</p><p>"Six years." Biting her lip, she's not sure if telling Querl about Alura would be a good idea.</p><p>"And the baby?" Silence fell as Kara hesitated to answer him. "I didn't hurt the baby, did I?"</p><p>"No! No you didn't, Querl. I don't think you could ever hurt her."</p><p>"It's a girl?"</p><p>"Mhm. I surprised you didn't know. I told him about her and everything," Kara said.</p><p>"There are things he keeps from him," Querl replies, "I guess that's one of many things I don't know."</p><p>Before Kara could say anything, the room began to shake.</p><p>"<em>Sprock</em>," Querl cursed, "he knows your here. Kara, you need to leave."</p><p>Kara took his hands and squeezed. "I'm not leaving with out you."</p><p>"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Brainiac 5's voice boomed throughout the room. "Querl can't leave. He's stuck here whether you like it or not."</p><p>"Kara please, you need to leave," Querl begged. Kara looked at him in desperation. As if saying she couldn't, not yet. "<em>Please</em>? I can't lose you again."</p><p>"But..." she trailed off, hating being for useless.</p><p>"I'll keep fighting as long as you do," he promised, "but you can't fight if your stuck her with em."</p><p>"Awe look at that," Brainiac 5 cooed, though they could hear the taunt underneath it. "Two lovers promising to see each other again. How sweet. To bad it'll be an empty promise."</p><p>"I love you, don't ever forget that," Kara managed to say. Querl nodded, but before say I love you back, Kara was ripped from his hands.</p><p>Kara gasped as she jolted up from the bed.</p><p>"Kara are you okay?" Alex asked, rushing to her. Kara could only nod. She looked towards Brainiac 5 and was thankful he was still asleep. "Are you sure your okay?"</p><p>"Yeah I'm okay," Kara reassured, "it's Brainy I'm worried about."</p><p>It wasn't exactly what she had hoped and now all she could do was find another way to bring Querl back to her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>